


Jade

by miss_sexbang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Kissing, Love, Sexual Content, Underage Teens Doing Sexual things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade couldn't have asked for a better relationship. It was so perfect, everything she had ever wanted in a person. Despite his flaws, Jade still loved Dave.<br/>But out of nowhere there was a breakup.<br/>Followed by months of depression and confusion.</p><p>tw for later chapters for emotional abuse !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> based on true events cause the only way i vent my feelings and emotions is through stories  
> also my first dave/jade story!!

Every day of my life was just more time to convince myself that I wasn’t worthless.

            Every day it didn’t work.

            At first he left me because he wasn’t amused by the way I treated him. I would always joke around with him, simple things like calling him a loser or some other second grade insult.

            It got to the point where other words were jokingly slipping out of my mouth. “Bitch.” Would hang behind my teeth as I said the word to him, laughing. He gave no immediate response, so I thought nothing of it. I reminded him every day that I wasn’t using it as a true a degrading insult, but more as a term of affection.

            He gave no comment.

            Every day with him made me smile. I couldn’t have been happier. It was the first time I had ever experienced a relationship that was so real and so amazing. It didn’t take an emotional toll on me and I finally had someone to be there for me.

            That is, until he left.

            It started with me asking to call him. It was summer break, and we hadn’t had the time to see each other in almost two weeks. He agreed, but stated that we needed to talk. I brushed it off as nothing and called him.

            Our conversation started off as usual. I made bad jokes and I stared at his face over the Skype video feed.

            But he was distant.

            Every reply from him was the same. A concentrated and nervous “Yeah…”, trailing off and echoing in my mind for days after.

            I was getting sidetracked again. The distance in his cold voice made me realize what was coming.

            “Jade.”

            I continued on with what I was telling him, pretending not to hear.

            I was scared. So scared. My hands were shaking just below my desk.

            He said my name louder now. “Jade.”

            I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and took a deep breath. “What is it, Dave?”

            He sighed loudly. “Look, I really just need to get this off my chest. I just needed to tell you something.”

            The tears were already burning in my eyes.

            “I don’t want to do this…” He said, his voice cracking in mid-sentence.

            “Then why are you?” I snapped.

            He paused. He removed his trademark shades and looked straight at me, and I could suddenly see how broken this was making him. His eyes were red and glossy and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was pale and his lips were red- the face he always had when he cried.

            And I hated to admit it, but he looked so damn beautiful when he cried.

            “I already know what you’re going to say, Dave.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Save it.”

            “Jade… It’s ok if you cry you know, you don’t have to hold it in.” He said, wiping his eyes with his red sleeve.

            “No.” I said in a stern tone.

            “Jade, look, I’m really sorry, but we can still be friends, right?”

            I was utterly disgusted at this point. This had come out of absolutely nowhere.

            “I dunno.”

            He sighed again. “Hey, uh, can we at least say this was a mutual thing? I don’t want anyone to hate me because of this.”

            Shock ran through my veins. Anger boiled up through my whole body. How in the hell could he do this? Couldn’t he at least take SOME responsibility?

            “As if.”

            I ended the call, knowing I was done.

            My vision was blurred with tears. I declined call after call from Dave, knowing he was probably just gonna give me some bullshit answer about how he felt or whatever.

            I spent the rest of the day in bed.

            Followed by the rest of summer.

           

 

            It was my sophomore year of high school. I hadn’t talked to Dave since we broke up. I clutched the paper that had my class schedule printed on it. I was walking from English class to chemistry, heading down the stairs and staring at the floor.

            As I stepped down the stairs, I saw a familiar figure coming up with long legs. We made eye contact for a second, my pupils widening and my lips staying turned down in a frown.

            He quickly muttered a “Shit,” before briskly walking in the opposite direction.

            My heart sank.

            The worst thing was how our friends didn’t know. We all sat at the same place during lunch, and when Dave showed up, we sat on different sides of our claimed lunch table. I talked to Feferi and Aradia and tried to keep my cool.

            It continued like this for several weeks.

            Slowly, we two were back to talking like we used to. Dave and I would text one another and Skype every so often after school or on the weekends.

            One day, I heard the familiar _Ping!_ From my phone, signifying a text message. I picked it up, seeing that I had a text from Dave.

            I unlocked my phone and scanned the text. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

            _“Hey, wanna make out?”_

I couldn’t stop staring at my phone. What? Dave had broken up with _me._

            But who was I kidding? I still loved him.

            _“Sure.”_

_“I’m just kidding.”_

I curled my lip in disgust. Typical. This was just like him.

            _“Oh. I was being serious, but whatever.”_

            I threw my phone off to the side of my bed after sending my reply and flopped down against my sheets. Ugh. Who even gave him the right to play with my emotions like this?

            I groaned as the notification noised rung in my ear once more. I couldn’t hold back my curiosity for even the slightest moment, and I ended up scooping up my phone and reading his reply within seconds.

            _“I mean we can if you want to.”_

            The next Monday I found myself lip locked with Dave in the park before school.

            His teeth bit my lip the same way he used to. His hands fell to my waist in the same exact way.

            Did this mean we were going to try again?


	2. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had to change the rating to mature bc of this chapter and also i may or may not change it to explicit in the future

**November**    

It went on like that for about a month. Every Monday morning before school, even after school sometimes, Dave and I would find ourselves pressing our lips together, for who knows why. Numerous times we had said we needed to stop, and eventually we did. But it only stayed like that for a few weeks.

One day, John and Jane, my cousins, decided to host a small get together for our group of friends. Not a lot of people were able to show up. In the end, it ended up being John, Jane, Dave, Sollux and I.

We all sat around playing video games for a while on John’s Xbox and drinking soda. I was chilling on the small two-person couch with Dave while I had dibs on the controller for Skyrim. The couch was pretty cramped even though it was just the two of us.

“Hey, can I sit in your lap?” I casually, asked Dave, not taking my eyes off the TV screen.

“Sure,” He replied.

Though I was surprised at his answer, I took a seat in his lap without complaining.

Dave sat regularly on the couch with his feet on the ground, while I sat across his lap in the other direction, leaning against the tall arm so I could face the TV.

I swear I felt his boner on the back of my thigh.

While waiting for a cut scene in the game, I happened to glance at Dave’s face. He was blushing, which was obvious on his pale skin. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

He gulped and leaned into my ear. “I’m trying really hard not to thrust up right now….”

I smirked. “Go right on ahead.”

And damn can Dave grind his hips.

Moments later, I felt movement on the side of my black t-shirt. A slender hand starts making its way up my shirt, making goosebumps rise along my flesh.

I whipped my head around and glared at Dave, my eyes giving him a look of “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”. Dave says nothing, and instead puts a finger to his lips and hushes me.

I remain quiet. I mean, in all honesty, I wasn’t complaining if Dave had his hands all over me.

A part of me in the back of my mind whispers, “Jade, stop. His hand up your shirt will not make you feel any better.”

I pushed the thought away. I wanted Dave close to me. I wanted this. I wanted anything to get him back.

I said nothing as his long fingers held my breasts and ran along my side. No one noticed a damn thing. I had a large pillow in my lap anyway, and everyone was too preoccupied with their own games to care what Dave and I were up to.

It was nice.

It was still nice when his hand left my shirt and trailed down to my jeans, popped the button, and drew the zipper down.

Some time later, after we had eaten, Dave and I were sitting in a similar position, I was lying down with my head leaning on his chest and back against his stomach, and his arms were around me. I was playing some sort of horror game with creepy animatronics that John had, and I was putting all of my attention towards not dying.

Dave had the bright idea to start kissing my neck.

My breath caught in my throat. Neck kissing is what really got me. And Dave knew that. Dave’s kissing moved up to my ear, where he bit my lobe and whispered to me.

“God, I almost forgot how good you taste.”

If the room wasn’t as dark as it was, everyone probably would have seen how red I turned.

 

 

 

For the rest of November, life was pretty good. I spent nearly every day skyping Dave, or being with him at school. We made out a few times nearly every week, and I was almost absolutely positive he was going to ask to try the relationship again soon.

If only I knew what was in store for me for December.


	3. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres sexual stuff in this chapter watch out for horny teens

** December **

           

                        For some odd reason, our group of friends was doing secret Santa’s. Out of pure luck, I got Dave. I wondered who got me, but honestly, I didn’t care. I didn’t have many interests, and I was sure everyone would know what to get me.

            My birthday was on the first. I was just turning 16, an age that I had longed to be. I always felt like such a child. I was loud, giggly, and immature. Maybe this turning point in age would at least make others think of me as more grown up.

            Everyone knew I was having a party. A good one, too. I was getting a _godamn jumpy house._ Teenagers and jumpy houses were the best combinations.

            Because I was busy on some weekends, I had to delay my party all the way to the 13th of December. Since Rose’s Birthday was so close to mine, she decided to have her birthday the day before. Our whole group piled on over to her house after school for a long night of games and food.

            Now, the party would have been perfect if Terezi wasn’t there.

            Terezi was a freshman. She was pretty- prettier than me, shorter, skinnier, had nice red hair and freckles. She was the attention of many guys around. Even Dave.

            But Dave was a senior, and I knew he wouldn’t go and date someone 4 years younger than him (Karkat, another senior, however, was dating Nepeta, who happened to be a freshman.).

            Anyway, Terezi happened to be at the party. I don’t know why, but she annoyed the hell out of me. Maybe it was because she was better than me, but I wasn’t about to admit that.

            She just would not leave Dave and I alone. Dave and I always shared the couch. It was an unspoken rule. Why did she even think it was a good idea to squish in between us and make everything uncomfortable?

            After a lot of moving around, we had all gotten into some strange and jumbled position where I sat next to Dave with my legs over his. Terezi was on the other side of me, and we had pillows and blankets all around us to keep us warm.

            I knew she was trying her best to get all over Dave. It was gross.

            Too bad she didn’t know Dave had his hand up my skirt the majority of the time I was sitting next to her.

            A while later, Terezi groaned about how uncomfortable she was in the position she was in. We all got up, and she and Dave both plopped back down on the couch, leaving no room for me. Terezi just glared at me and told me to go sit on the armchair across the room.

            I spend the rest of the party sulking, and even more when I saw Terezi shift her legs onto Dave’s lap and lean her head on his shoulder.

 

 

 

            On the day of my party, Dave was the first to appear at my front door. I could see him from where I was sitting on my bed in my room, and I motioned for him to come in. We spent time together messing around in my room and jumping in the jumpy house before anyone got there. I tripped him and made him fall and bounce each time.

            Out of no where, we looked up and saw Karkat coming down my driveway.

            “Hey, fuckers.”

            “Hey Karkat!” I said happily.

            A few moments later, my brother Jake told me someone else was here. We went to go look and saw that Tavros had also arrived. It was turning out to be pretty fun so far. Feferi appeared soon after, with her new boyfriend. I showed everyone around my house a bit, considering most of them hadn’t ever been there.

            The party was amazing. I had so much fun. I didn’t get that many gifts, but I didn’t care in all honesty. Having my friends there made me so happy.

            After everyone else left, Feferi, Rose, and I all sat around in my living room watching some cheesy vampire movie on the TV.

            “You and Dave are so cute,” Feferi said, pulling a blanket up over her shoulders. “Ugh, why did you two have to break up?”

            I shrugged. “He got tired of me I guess.”

            “Jade,” Rose said, “We all know that’s bullshit. We saw you two making out in the park last week.”

            I frowned. I honestly didn’t know why he broke up with me in the first place. I mean, he never told me anything. I didn’t find out until a few months later, when he said that what I was saying to him was effecting him. I badly wanted a second chance, to fix the mistake I had made. But he didn’t want that.

            “He never really told me that much on why. All I know is that he didn’t like what I said to him and didn’t like the way I treated him.”

            Rose rolled her eyes. “That boy is such an ass sometimes. He thinks he can’t show emotion, but he really does.”

            Feferi nodded in agreement.

            “Sorry to break the fun guys, but I’m exhausted,” I said, pulling off my glasses and setting them on the nearest table. “Goodnight!”

            I pulled a blanket over myself and buried my face into my pillow, drifting off to sleep.

           

           

           

            The next week at school was finals. Everyone was tired and stressed, but anticipated for spring break. My first two finals were Algebra 2 and Mandarin, which were both fairly easy. Due to finals, we got out of school 3 hours earlier than we usually did.

            My friends and I all traded our Secret Santa gifts in the morning. Dave was surprised as I handed him two new pairs of sunglasses, one lined with red and the other with silver. He scooped me into a big hug and said thanks.

            Rose had gotten me. She smiled as she handed me a slender and long package.

            “Rose,” I said, “This better not be a fucking dildo.”

            “It’s not, Jade, I promise.”

            I opened it to find a new set of colored rings and a cool t-shirt. I hugged Rose tightly in thanks.

            After school was out, we all headed home to relax. My grandfather picked up Jake and I and took us out to get some fast food for lunch on our way home.

            As we were in the line for food, I got a call on my cell phone.

            It was Dave

            I answered the call and brought the phone to my ear. “Hey Dave, what’s up?”

            “Jade,” He said. I swear I heard a hint of excitement in his voice, “No one’s home, you should come over.”

           

           

            5 minutes later, I was dropped off at Dave’s house. He was waiting for me outside, in his socks, without his shades on. I had a bag of food in my hand, with a milkshake in the other.

            Together, we walked inside. I headed straight to his room and plopped on his bed, setting my food down on a shelf. My fingers began pulling at the laces of my boots as Dave followed in after, moving to take a few things off his bed.

            “So, like, no one is going to be home til around 4.” He checked his watch. “And it’s only 12:30 right now.”

            I popped a french fry in my mouth and gave him a devilish smile.

            I already knew what was gonna happen. I knew what he wanted to do. And boy, was he gonna be pissed when I told him the news.

            Dave had sat down next to me and put his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. He hadn’t held me like that since we were dating.

            I swallowed whatever food was in my mouth and returned the hug, burying my face in his neck. I felt his hand move to my chin, pulling it up. Next thing I knew, we were making out, hardcore. Dave was on top of me in an instant, kissing my lips and moving down to kiss my neck.

            “Get off of me.”

            He did as he was told, looking worried.

            I shoved him back so that his was sitting in bed with his back leaning against the wall. I was on my knees in front of him, my hands on his thighs. I climbed into his lap and kissed him, holding the back of his head.

            “Fuck Jade, let me fuck you,” His voice was low, and his breathing heavy.

            I pulled off my button up and threw my glasses onto a pile of his clothes. After, I pulled off his shirt and I leaned back, lying on my back in his bed.

            His hands trailed down the sides of my stomach, then rested at my hips. His fingers began tugging at my pants, and I smiled.

            “Dave.” He looked up. “I’m on my period.”

            When what I had just said finally clicked in his mind, his eyes went wide and he threw his arms up in the air. “God fucking dammit, Jade, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

            I giggled.

            He plopped down in the bed and I sat up so that we were next to each other. I pulled him into another kiss.

            “Ya know, there’s still a lot we can do.”

           

 

            One hella awesome blowjob later, Dave and I were lying together in his bed. We were both in just our underwear, under the covers and facing one another. He had his arms wrapped around me and our legs were a tangled mess. One of his hands stroked my hair, and we gazed at each other. We held onto the other like it was the end of the world.

            And I knew in that moment, that I, Jade Harley, was in love with Dave Strider.

            “You’re beautiful,” He said, giving my forehead a kiss.

            “I love you.”

            He was silent for a moment.

            “Why?”

            I frowned. “You’re just so amazing and wonderful and funny. And you actually think I’m beautiful. You’re everything I need.”

            “I’m not any of those things though.”

            “Believe what you want, but I really do think you are.”

            He didn’t say it back, though.

 

 

 

            “Jade.”

            I cringed.

            “Look, Jade, I’m sorry.”

            Feferi stood next to me, crossing her arms and scowling at Dave.

            “Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it Dave. What the fuck. Why would you even play with my emotions like that? I feel like you fucking used me!”

            “I know, I know, I fucked up. Just get your anger out, Jade, hit me or something.”

            Feferi came up from his side, phone in hand, and smacked him dead in the face, phone in hand.

            Startled, Dave stumbled and huffed.

            It was hard to stifle back a giggle.

            Especially since Fef had been recording it on her phone.

 

           

            Twelve hours prior, Dave dropped a bomb on me. I had just returned from his house back to mine, and I was settling into my room when I got a Skype call from Dave.

            I answered it, happy for some reason.

            “Hey Dave!” I chirped as soon as I saw his face. “Bro, check out these sick hickies you gave me!” I pulled my button up down to reveal a set of hickies lining my neck.

            He nodded.

            “Soooo, what’s up?” I asked, pulling off my jacket.

            “Look, Jade. I have something to tell you. I think I’m gonna ask Vriska out tomorrow. I’m sorry, I know we just did all that today, but I just wanna be friends.”

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i already mentioned how this is based and highly influenced by events that happened to me?  
> but yeah, it is.   
> the part with feferi hitting dave in the face was the best thing i have ever seen happen in my whole life.


	4. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poop i kinda feel bad about writing this  
> ps. jade has depression i dont think i mentioned that???

**** ** January **

 

            Winter break was coming to an end, which meant only the worst of things: back to school. I spent the last few days of freedom sitting in my room watching Netflix and dreading the stress I would be subjected to shortly.

            The month seemed to blur by when the break ended. It was back to school and my normal routine, spending everyday hanging out with my friends and just trying to have fun. There were ups and downs throughout the month. Feferi and I had started an internship at a garden shop, and it was great until her sister had lied to her parents that I was a lesbian. Feferi was then supposed to keep away from me, because god forbid anyone attracted to women was near her.

            My group of friends then started to distance themselves from me. I honestly thought it was because somehow Karkat had found out about what I had done with Dave. I received a very angry rant from him about how I was making poor life choices and I was a slut. This coming from the one dating someone three and a half years younger than him.

            I seemed to be getting into small arguments with Dave every other day. For some reason he and a few of the others had gotten very offended when I called them all weeaboos.

            A typical weeaboo reaction.

            As my friends began to steer away from me, I found myself missing Dave more and more. I tended to have strange and vivid dreams about him that left my heart aching when I awoke. My mind constantly raced with wonders if he hated me or not.

            Towards the end of the month I began to believe that there was no connection left between us. Why did all of this have to happen? It made me sick to my stomach to even realize it. He didn’t love me, and he didn’t care about me nearly as much as I cared about him. Everything about him, the way his voice was cold to me, the way he pushed me off him if I so much as brushed by him, reminded me that I was absolutely nothing to him.

            I couldn’t detach myself though. Something that I had never felt was keeping me with him.

            And a few days after my realization, we ended up hooking up again.

            And a few days after that, he told me that he hated me.

            “I don’t like your attitude,” Vriska added.

            “And I just don’t like the way you act,” Karkat said.

            I sat in shock for a moment, my eyes burning with tears. I was choking and I couldn’t even say anything back to them. Is this how they really felt? And how many of the others were holding back on what they wanted to say?

            But I couldn’t take it, and I left without muttering a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i wouldnt have to put my bby jade through this  
> BUT THE EMOTIONS, I MUST EXPRESS THEM  
> sorry bout the short chapter btw


End file.
